


Be Careful What You Wish For...

by Swimmming



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Developing Relationships, Evan gets confused, Evan helps, Everyone else is background relationships, Jonathan doesn't like crowds, Jonathan is helping tyler, Luke helps the idiots, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Tylers in love, professing love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmming/pseuds/Swimmming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan finally decides to come to E3 this year and with the help of Luke manages to keep it a surprise. Tyler is love struck, Evan is Jealous, and Jonathan is oblivious. What happens when the rest of the guys force them into the light to face the tension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For...

It only took 2 years for Luke to finally push Jonathan enough to attend a convention with his friends. Luke had to constantly pressure him and ensure him he had nothing to worry about and that nobody would leave him alone long enough for his (phobia of lots of people) to react. It's not that Jonathan didn't want to go, he's just too afraid of the crowds, you can get lost so easily and In a town he's never been. Finally Jonathan had been persuaded enough to go to E3. "I'll go." Jon said looking away from Luke. "You'll do what!?" "I'll go Luke this is one of the less busy one and most of the guys are attending, it looks most promising" "serious! Dude your not going to back out last second are you?" "I really can't I already bought the ticket..." "SERIOUS, THATS FUCKING GREAT BRO" "yeah yeah it is."Jonathan was too nervous to think straight it was months away and yet he was anxious and couldn't think straight. All in all the situation looked grim. The two had decide to keep it a secret until they meet to make it a surprise. The surprise means everything is sincere and adds to the excitement Luke says. Only Brock (Moo), Brian (Terroriser), Evan (Vanoss), David (Daithi), Lui, Tyler (Wildcat), and Craig (Mini) are attending this time the others have other plans and can't make it out. 

Talking with his sister Jennifer helped calm his nerves a little when he needed advice she was also there. "So how've you been you superstar?" Jennifer asks. "Alright, nervous about this upcoming convention. Luke is getting me to come to this one. So we leave in 8 days." " that's awesome! Now why do you sound so solum about it? Isn't it exciting to finally meet your internet friends you've missed so dearly?" " well of course, I'm just anxious that something will go awry and with the crowds it's not the most calming environment." " Don't worry once your together with your friends you'll be too busy laughing to focus on the crowds. Besides its a bunch of nerds like you! What's the worst that could happen?" " your right I suppose nothing major... How's your life been?" " good, you remember Evelyn right?" "Of course she's the one that took Luke's spot!" Jonathan laughs. It's was right after Luke and Jennifer had broken up that Evelyn had moved to town. Evelyn was a nice girl from western Canada. She came to North Carolina to have a change in scenery. Initially Jennifer had just met Evelyn as the barista at her favourite coffee joint. They started talking then the relationship blossomed. Evelyn moved in with Jennifer and met her parents right after when thanks giving rolled around and she hadn't the time to fly up to Canada for such a small holiday. So naturally Jennifer invited her out to visit and enjoy the holiday with a family. "Well me and Evelyn are thinking of moving to Canada! Back to her hometown!" "That's great Jennifer! But you'll have to break that to mom and dad!" "Hahaha, of course won't that be a fun dinner topic! Anyways I have to run now I've still got some errands to run before I head home so I'll see you after the convention! Best of luck brother!" Walking home Jonathan is slightly more calmed about this then he thought he would be.

At home Jonathan starts editing tomorrow's videos 'it's going to be a long night' Jon sighs to himself. He loves his job but it definitely screws with your sleep schedule. Aside from that it's a pretty amazing career I mean he can stay at home and just talk while playing video games. However if you want to be social you need to go to convention and go outside and again, Jonathan wouldn't call himself a shut in he just despised crowded spaces and add drunk people it wasn't his ideal evening. 

Suddenly Jonathan is startled by a Skype call. Evan is calling him at 11PM. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" "Hello to your to Jonathan" "hello" "I'm editing can't stop I've got to have all my vodeos prepared and queued for the trip. Speaking of which are you coming?" "Nope, same as answer as always but that never stops you" Jonathan laughs, Evan routinely asks Jon to come to the conventions with him and it's always the same. Evan knows Jonathan doesn't like crowds and doesn't want to lose his anonymity but insists he'd be alright. "I try because you never know when it might change" " one day Evan, one day... " " i wish upon a star that one marvelling day I shall be blessed with the sight of your ugly ass face" Evan mocks "you should sleep, you sound as bad as I look." Evan yawns. Evan was right Jonathan had been up all last night editing and all today panicking. "Yeah probably, see ya you ass." "G'night". Before closing up he decides to edit this last video.

When Jonathan awoke he realized he was in his bed. He remembers the Skype call with Evan he also remembers editing awhile after but he does not remember changing or falling asleep. Either way he was broken out of his thoughts by his extremely loud and obnoxious phone ringing in his ear. Groaning Jonathan picks up his phone seeing it's Luke he answers. "Hello?" "Jonathan glad your awake! I wanted to remind you we've got a week till the convention. I've got our rooms booked you just need to pack, queue videos and generally prepare for this trip. It'll be great so don't dwell on it too much alright brother?" "Yeah yeah Luke I'm a grown man I'll be just fine. This isn't my first time leaving town you know!" " I know I just want to make sure you have no issues while we're there." "Thanks for worrying but I'll be fine." "A'right later bro" "later" after hanging up Jonathan realizes it's actually down to less than a week and he is not nearly as prepared as he told Luke. He'd been too busy focusing on his mundane daily tasks to really have time to worry and pack. Having too much on his mind about where to start Jonathan decides on a quick morning run around town.

Running has always helped him keep a clear mind and organize his thoughts so in highschool he frequently ran. Doing so proved helpful as he was always in great shape. In high school Jonathan was a star track athlete. His best event being distance. Growing up Jonathan had been much the same as he is now. He is muscular but lean with fluffy black hair, deep blue eyes, and a sharp jawline. He's been told his entire life he should model and that he's absolutely gorgeous but it's never phased him. Video games have always been his interest not modelling that's why he is where he is. His parent have always supported him in his career although they're still not really sure how it works. His sister had taken the more mundane route of becoming a school teacher. Jonathan came out as bisexual at a fairly young age and has dated a few girls and a few boys throughout highschool and like his career his parents were very welcoming. He's had great relationships just no personalities that stuck. His sister had recently started dating Evelyn which her parents seemed to love so no problems there. Jonathan had a great experience as a child open and welcoming parents who didn't shield him from the ignorance of the world allowing him to see there are other possibilities in the world". None of his friends know of his sexuality with the exception of Tyler. Although they don't seem like it Tyler and Jonathan are great friends. Tyler and Jonathan talk at great lengths after a round of gmod or GTA, when Evan is busy and has to run. Tyler and Evan are Jonathans closest online friends with Luke being like a brother he's an exception. Finally arriving home after his jog Jonathan goes to get changed so he can finish editing and start packing but he receives a text from Tyler.

T: I think I like a dude 

J: okay, what's the problem?

T: I don't know if he likes men

J: is he single? Has je dated men before knowledge?

T: I don't know either. He might have dated men before but I wouldn't know and I'm also unaware of his status

J: well figure out if you really like him and if he's worth pursuing or not before jumping into anything.

T: alright thanks man.

J: no prob.

Turning off his phone Jonathan starts editing since he has many videos to finish and queue before the days done. Without stopping except for necessary cookies and bathroom breaks Jon has half of his videos done and stops at 7PM. Deciding nothing productive is going to happen after 8 hours of consistent editing he jumps on GTA to mess around. Seeing the guys online Jon calls Tyler and joins the call with Craig, Evan, David, Marcel, and Brian. The boys are all talking about E3 and what games are coming out. Realizing Jonathan is in the call David asks if he'll be coming. "Don't plan on it, I'm behind in editing and have got some family coming to visit" Jon lies.The men collectively groan. "When do we get to see that sexy face of yours delirious I can't die happy until I see it!" Brian grumbles. "Yea, I know your a super busy super hero and all delirious but some of us need to know that your actually Human" Marcel. " I don't know maybe tomorrow maybe never. Nobody knows" is the only response the boys receive. Everyone laughs at the answer. "Now I don't know about you boys but how about we get 'her goin' and play some before we die." Tyler screams! The boys play for hours until it's light out.

In the morning Jonathan decides to start packing and preparing his bags. Fortunately Jonathan had been to a convention or two when he was younger but nothing this large, or where he was an important YouTuber. So he generally knows the must haves so he won't die. His packing was interrupted by a Skype call, it's the boys asking to play gmod death run. Sitting down Jonathan puts his head phones on and joins. He enters the call as someone's screaming about kissing someone's ass. "WELL OTS YOUR FAULT IF YOU SHIT HEADS DIDNT HAVE TO FUCKING SUCK SO MUCH WE WOULDNT BE IN THIS SITUATION WOULD WE!" Marcel screams. Everyones laughing, " looks like I missed the fun" Jonathan pipes up. "Yeah you sure did" Marcel grumbles. " did you guys know we get a panel this time? It's going to have the seven of us (Evan,Craig,Tyler,Brian,Brock,lui,David)" Craig mentions. " yeah, delirious if only you were coming you could've done your reveal then, I mean it's perfect opportunity and at the beginning of the convention too" Brian says. "Hah, That'd be terrible I'd be mobbed in no time. 'Screaming fan girls kill youtuber in a matter of minutes' imagine that" "aw come on that'd be great you'd go down in history!" Lui says in his squeaker voice. "Haha sorry guys you'll have to wait. Now death run?" That's how Jonathan spent his evening with the boys. Secretly laughing at the faces everyone's going to make when he shows up.

Finally shutting down Jonathan gets excited he's only got 7 days to go until the convention. So much to do in such little time Jonathan thinks. He can't wait to surprise the fuck out of the guys.


End file.
